


Playground Games

by sweetcarolanne



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambivalence, F/F, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Not Exactly Dark, Playgrounds, Seduction, Supernatural Elements, Surreal, not exactly light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Nikki is invited to Alexa's playground for fun and games. Little does she know that someone else is  also coming to play...
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Nikki Cross/Bray Wyatt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Playground Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatBohoFemme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/gifts).



> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

A yellow pinafore and white T-shirt underneath, making Nikki look and feel like an overgrown daisy and providing a contrast of innocence to the mauve and black of Alexa’s dark yet playful attire. A bright and cheerful playground flanked by lurking shadow figures, where Nikki stood holding Alexa’s hand in hers.

“Why I am I here? _He_ was the one you chose,” Nikki said, sounding far more petulant than she had meant to. Alexa giggled before pulling away and twirling around in circles, spreading her skirt wide with her hands and sticking her little pink tongue out at Nikki.

“I had to choose him first, so he could build this place for me and then I could choose both of you. That’s the way it works, my silly darling!”

Alexa came up close to Nikki, pressing her soft lips to Nikki’s in a tender butterfly kiss.

“Come and play with me,” Alexa whispered in Nikki’s ear, leading Nikki to the swing set. She sat upon one of the swings and gestured towards the other; Nikki shuddered, but calmed herself a little when she saw the word “Play” in bold black letters on Alexa’s white glove.

“Isn’t that seat reserved for… him?” Nikki asked, eyeing the swing and the shadows with more than a little trepidation. Alexa gave her a loving smile, her eyes wide and limpid as a purple glow descended all around them.

“It’s yours now, Nikki darling. He was keeping it warm for you. He made this place for all of us to play in.”

Slow and cautious, Nikki lowered herself upon the swing-seat and felt it begin to move of its own accord. She shivered again, keeping her eyes fixed on the still smiling Alexa who was swinging higher and higher, throwing her head back and singing “He’s Got the Whole World in His Hands” until the entire playground was echoing with the sweet sound of her voice.

Nikki sat on the swing, feeling its gentle rocking motion as her feet dangled awkwardly and she tried to keep as still as possible. 

I’ll just watch Lexi having fun, Nikki thought, and was about to slide off the swing when she felt somebody give her a push from behind, and she was flying up into the air beside Alexa.

“He’s here!” Alexa cried out in excitement as Nikki began to scream, the stars and moon above suddenly looming far too close for comfort. At once the rapid motion of the swing stopped, and strong hands grabbed hold of Nikki’s and helped her to the ground.

She looked up, and stared into the gleaming, demonic eyes of the Fiend. 

Alexa’s swing came to a stop as well, and she stood by Nikki’s side in an instant, beaming up at the Fiend and then across at Nikki, who stood frozen with terror, her heart racing as that fearsome gaze seemed to penetrate into her soul.

“What I said is true. He looks right through you, doesn’t he?” Alexa purred, licking Nikki’s earlobe before giving her a light kiss on the cheek. “Don’t be scared now, Nikki. He’s not going to hurt you. I won’t let him even try to, I promise.”

The massive hand that wore the “Heal” glove was stroking Nikki’s hair, then moved to the back of her head to pull her closer. Nikki’s eyes were still locked with the Fiend’s as his fanged mouth pressed to her own, his tongue sliding between her lips and seeking hers.

A strange arousal shook Nikki to her core, and she almost collapsed into the Fiend’s muscular arms.

Alexa clapped her hands, another smile lighting up her beautiful face.

“It’s always so much fun when _he_ comes over to play. Now _let him in_ , my love.”


End file.
